To Find a New Life
by Darkdirengreygirl
Summary: When ghost from the past comeback to haunt Severus, Sirius, and Remus what will happen when they find themselves as fathers? Not Book five compadible, Sirius did'nt die. Not slash.
1. Finding out

Remus J. Lupin, Severus Snape, And Sirius Black had no clue why Dumbledore had called them to Hogwarts, but one thing was sure, each had a sinking feeling in there stomach. The three men sat in the three conjured chairs, lost in there own thought while they waited for Dumbledore to return from an unexpected call from the ministry. Surely as Sirius was about to say something the door opened revealing a twinkley eyed Dumbledore, in a orange and lime green robe.

"Ah, good to see you all my boys, tea, Lemon drop?" He asked, watching as each shook their heads. Sitting down behind his desk he sighed before pulling five pieces of parchment out of the desk drawers.

"It seems that we have found out some rather interesting information. May I ask if all of you remember three girls by the names of, Erin Writter, Samantha Storm, and Evalyn Skyewin?"

The three men looked incredulously at the man before him. Yes they remembered those girls. They were the reason that the last year that the were in school together the Marauders spent less time pranking Snape. They three nodded, before Dumbledore cast a spell on the sheets of parchment copying a set for each of the men, then passed them out. The first sheet read.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_It's been along time, hasn't it sir? This is Samantha Storm I hope you can remember me. If you are can getting this, myself, Evalyn Skyewin, and Erin Writter have passed on. _

_Please after you read this gather Remus, Sirius, and Severus, they are very much needed for this. If you can recall we disappeared just after Christmas break without a word to anyone. There is a very good reason for this, Erin had been pronounces one month pregnant, and myself and Evalyn were around two to three weeks along as well. Now don't get us wrong we were happy about this but we feared the reactions of not only our families at the time but our boyfriends. We had no clue if they were willing or ready to take up such a responsibility._

_Please professor give them this. _

_To My dear Severus,_

_How are you love? You're son David Severus Storm was born three days ago, on the 12__th__ of July. He's beautiful. God I miss you now, I wish that I could muster up the courage to send you a letter before hand. Remember this I'll always love you my dear, and if you're reading this I'm probably watching over you now along with our son. I have to go now, David is crying for his mum._

_With all my love my dark knight,_

_Sammers_

_?/??/?/??/?/??/_

**Remmy,**

**Hello my strong wolf, how are you? I'm sitting in you're daughters room at the moment watching her sleep in her crib. Her name is Eris Hope Writter. She's so dear, but just as the name shows that she was named after the goddess of chaos, it's because of an incident during the pregnancy. **

**I had been two months along when it happened. I had taken up a job at a muggle diner, and had the nightshift. On the way home I was jumped by a vampire who was in a blood rage. He bit me, but once he regained his mind he attempted to turn me if only to save Eris. This, seemed to help, but it also sped up her development process. She came fully healthy a month earlier than was scheduled. She was born and was born the last day of june. She now seems to carry both you werewolf genes, and small amounts of vampire genes. **

**I have to go it's nearly time to go to work. Before I go I have to ask after reading this please try to find her.**

**I'll always love you **

**Erin**

Sirius

Hello doll face how are ya? Jasmine and Jared are your two little babies names. I'm sure they'll be troublemakers just like us. They were due the 9th of July but decided they couldn't wait and came out june 15th. I can't say that I'm disappointed. Oh there so sweet, and they turned the healers hair, green last week!

I don't have long to write this Erin and I work together at the local library, so I gotta hurry.

I love you my dear, and don't spend too much time in front of the mirror.

Eva-love.

…………………..

The three men stared shocked at the page before, them before looking at the other pages, The four pages behind the letter were their children's birth certificates.

"Dumbledore, are you sure these a real?" Snape asked shock showing clearly on his face. Dumbledore nodded before saying.

"They were delivered by an official Gringotts owl, with tamper proof spells on them, As you know those must have a persons magic ingrained in them, its all of the girls magic attached."

"Will we be able to look for them?" Remus asked, voice wavering, and it seemed he was on the verge of tears.

"Of course you will be, I wouldn't think of trying to stop you." Dumbledore replied.

"Thank-you sir." Sirius added, tears streaming down his face.

"I believe that they may still be in the muggle word seeing as no one in the wizarding world has heard from them since they left, aside from maybe a healer." Snape said trying to collect his thoughts, none of it really sinking in. He was in no was leaving his son out there in the muggle world. Getting up he left the room without another word, Remus and Sirius following closely behind.

"Severus, since were more than likely looking for the same place let us work with you.' Remus said causing Sirius to stare at him. Severus turned, and stared for a good while before nodding. They soon set out for muggle London to begin their search.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you liked it, its my first story on here so yeah. Please tell me what you think about it.


	2. Our Fathers?

Heres the second chapter, and I noticed that there was no disclaimer so um

Disclaimer. This doesn't belong to me neither do any songs that may show up, all belongs to there respective creators, but please enjoy my little story twist.

_______________________________________________________________________

(Three months later)

"I think I may have found them!" Sirius said dragging two men behind him to a packed pub. They walked in and looked around.

"watch." sitting down at a secluded booth with the others he pulled out his wand and laid it flat. "Point Me , Jasmine Skyewin." the wand spun in a circle before the tip stopped in the direction of the stage. There on the stage stood two girls and two boy. All were dressed up in ragged, cloths, and were holding very well used instruments.

As the lights dimmed A young girl with dreadlock pigtails walked up to the microphone. She was clothed in a dark black tank-top with a large rip near the bottom, and tattered thread bear jeans. Remus Lupin looked at her shocked, she smelled like his Erin, but as he looked closer he gasped. She was heavily scarred, and to his horror she was missing one eye, the only thing that showed that one was even there was a scar that ran from her hairline to her chin.

"Good evening everyone! We are 'destination grief' and were gonna be playing a few of our favs!" The girl yelled loudly. Pulling the microphone off the stand, the stage lights flashed on to reveal each of the children in full detail. The three men stared in shock, all of the children seemed to bear many scars from what they could see.

One boy sat shirtless behind the drum set, Long black hair, pulled up into a pony tail, dazzling blue eyes glowing in the light. The Girl on bass had to be his sister, her long hair was up in a braid, and her blue eyes were brighter than any thing in the room. Finally the guitarist who was the palest of them all with a bandage around his upper arm, His hair was short and shown like obsidian in the light, while his eyes that looked like melted pewter were wide and naive. None of the men had thought that this would be how there children would turn out.

"The girl up front, she's Erin's….I can smell it. That's my Eris." Remus said both happy and slightly confused. 'What kind of life did these children lead?' He asked himself just as the first guitar chord rang through the pub. The music was load, fast and caused a young boy in the front of the room to yell 'MOSH PIT' before running into someone and starting a riot. Listening though the men could tell that their children were the product of a hard life. As the third song came around they were shocked.

They watched as their Eris put her microphone back on the stand then motioned for the stage lights to dim.

"okay you guys one more song then we gotta split, invisible by Otep!

Dress like we

Speak like we do

Think like we

Obey

Beneath a cold sun

Watching you walk away

Where my terror runs

In rivers of decay

I am invisible

I'm in this room for days

Teeth on every wall

That never go away

I'm made of blades and flames

I'm sick and dangerous

You're still my favourite prey

Cause I hurt the ones I love

(chorus) You're so lovely when you cry

You're so perfect when you lie

You can be my crucifix

(You never saw it coming You never knew what hit you)

Hold me up to watch me die

Can't you see

I'm invisible (Lies, Lies, Lies.)

Beneath a pagan moon

One more prey dies today

On sheets of flesh and doom

Shivering in endless shade

Like criminals

The pain still remains

And I promise you

never goes away

(chorus) You're so lovely when you cry

You're so perfect when you lie

You can be my crucifix

(You never saw it coming You never knew what hit you)

Hold me up to watch me die

Behold Feast your eyes

As the peripherals explode

Can you see me now?

Can you see me now?

The ugly will reside

When the young blood eats the light

And one day this pain

Could save your life

(chorus) You're so lovely when you cry

You're so perfect when you lie

You can be my crucifix

(You never saw it coming You never knew what hit you)

Hold me up to watch me die

(Now the blind can see Now you notice me)

War on every shoulder

Lye on every eye

Were painting submission

Across our shadow sky

Fire on all sides Burning bright

As I rise

Lost in flight

On golden Molten wings

(Now do you see...? Now do you see...? Now do you see...?)

Just as the last chord was played, Eris sniffed the air, and turned in their direction, making eye contact with Remus. Her eyes widened in shock before a small sad smile spread across her face. The others on the stage stared confused at the girl but decided not to ask yet. The girl nodded to Remus before turning and walking off the stage.

"What do we do now, it's not like they'll let us back there." Severus said.

"That wont be necessary sirs." They heard a voce say from behind them. Looking around they saw the one they knew to be Eris standing there. She waved and motioned for them to follow, before making their way through the crowd. Remus was the first to follow with Sirius and Severus closely behind.

"Over here!" Eris said pointing to the large door that said backstage, before walking in three very curious men in tow. The back stage was pretty barren, aside from two sofas, and a recliner. On those pieces of furniture were three more of there children.

"Guys, Look who I found!!" Eris said bouncing over to a couch and jumping on the nearest person.

"Er, why did you drag three old dudes back here?" The boy they assumed to be Jared asked. Sirius visibly flinched at that statement.

"Guys remember when Jazzies and Jays mom said that our fathers would get a letter soon after they died. Guy these are our fathers!" Eris said before falling off the couch in all the hype. There was an out roar before one girl silenced them.

"Eris, are you sure how do you know?" Asked the Bassist. She was looking at the new men eyes wide in shock.

"Remember the lockets out mama's gave us, with a picture, of them in it, well my mama, had an old handkerchief of his' she said pointing to Remus. 'She cut a bit of it and placed it in mine so I would know who he was when he came to see us. Plus they smell like some of the things our moms had in their treasure boxes." Eris said smiling from her place on the floor. The four kids stared at the men hopeful.

"So who's our dad?" Asked the drummer. Sirius looked at the boy for a moment before walking forward. The boy and his sister both got up from their seats, and made their way to the man whom they had been told so much about. Jasmine was the first to react, her eyes were brimming with tears as she rush to the man and wrapped her arms around him with a small whisper of 'Papa'. Sirius stood shocked for a second before he wrapped his arms around the girl, with a small smile.

"Hi dad." The boy with wide naive eyes said, walking over to Severus. Severus looked shocked, before holding out his hand, which his son took a wide smile on his face. Before Severus knew what happened though he too was wrapped in a tight hug, his eyes wide not knowing what to do he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Eris?" Remus said walking towards the smiling girl.

"Hi daddy." She said before getting up and hugging him. His arms wrapped around her and two stray tears slid down his face.

"Now is not a time for tears daddy, we should be happy. Momma would want that." He heard a muffled voice say. Nodding he looked down at the girl. She looked a lot like her mother and would more than likely bring him the happiness he longed for.

"We cant talk openly here, come on we'll take you to where we're staying for the time being." said Sirius's son Jared who had watched the whole thing while gathering what little stuff they had. Nodding they made their way to the door, grabbing their jackets along the way. The walk to their hotel was short. The hotel was small and the exterior cracked, and the sign was missing a few letters, but it was still standing.

"Ah home sweet hotel room. Welcome." David said smiling before pulling out a key and opening the door. The room itself was small, it had two lumpy beds, and a small TV. In one corner was a small refrigerator, and the other was a set of dressers.

"How long have you stayed here?" Severus asked, looking around the room in disgust.

"One month and five days. We were planning one leaving tomorrow we only stayed here cause we were booked in the general area for a month." Eris said looking around. She flopped done on one of the beds and smiled.

"Better than that old shack that we stayed at last time." Jared said sitting on the other bed.

"Um, how long have you been playing at bars?" Remus asked looking around. The four kids looked at each other and shrugged.

"we were around nine when we started, so um six to seven years." Jasmine said smiling.

"Nine, why did you start so early, and how did you get the jobs?" Severus asked frowning.

"Well we had been on the run from rouge death eaters since we were five so we always needed the money. Our moms would work where they could but they couldn't make a lot of money with small cleaning jobs and temporary waitress' so we decided to help. All of us loved music, but none of us could play anything at the time till one of Mama Eva's clients gave us a chance to learn how to play. He had a small band and said that if we could learn two songs he'd give us some of there old equipment. Well it took us a few months but we did it, he gave us these, and we've been playing ever since. At first we had to beg for the chance but as our reputations changed we became booked on a nightly basis all over London's darker pubs, that's actually how we got all these scars. You play hard and ya get hurt, and we're proof." Jared said while tuning his guitar.

"Um may I ask what happened to Eris' eye?" Remus asked. Eris' face dropped, but she nodded.

"It was about two years ago, we had been playing at a really nice pub. One of the owners had asked me to come and get our money. On the way to his office I was grabbed by someone and dragged out of the pub kicking and screaming. I reached back and I clawed the guy and he lost his eye. While he was down I ran back to the pub and hid backstage.

Two weeks later we were playin' a few blocks down, and he grabbed me again while I was onstage. He rushed out fighting off the crowd that was trying to get me, and using me as a shield. He got a hold of my arms, and decided to enact the old 'eye for an eye deal. He brought out a knife and was and slashed down my face, but Luckily for me Jared had found him before it could get any worse. I lost an eye but he's in jail for attempt in murder, and abduction."

The room was silent for a while as what she said sunk in. None of the men wanted to believe that life could be so cruel to there children. A look of resolve passed around the room.

"Would you be willing to go back with us?" Sirius asked. The four children looked shocked, before a wide smile seemed to spread from one child to another.

"We'd finally have a home, a real home, no more hotel rooms, or old rent houses." Jasmine said looking at her brother who seemed to be smiling bigger than when he met his father.

"I think that's a yes." Remus said smiling as he watched his daughter nod. A smile rose to everyone's face (Minus Snape he had more of a satisfied look) as the four kids packed up there stuff and walked over to there fathers.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's the second chapter, hope you like it!

The song is property of Otep not mine.


End file.
